factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Nero
The Character Name: Nero Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Height: '''5'10 to 6'0 (1.77 to 1.80 cm) '''Weight: 78 kg (172 lb) Species: Human/Demon Host Classification: Half Demon Age: (19 DMC 4) (25 DMC 5) Powers and Abilities Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility and endurance, skilled with guns and swords | regeneration, phantom swords, | Devil Bringer doubles as an extendable limb and can grow to the size of a building, can absorb demonic artifacts such as Yamato | Ignores conventional durability with Yamato Weaknesses: Lacks regeneration in his normal form, regeneration in DT isn't as good as Dante's or Vergil's, and he is too arrogant fighting powerful enemies. Lifting Strength: Class 100+, at least Class K+ (He grab the False Savior by the face and overpower him) Striking Strength: Class GJ+, likely higher (He was able to grab the False Savior by the face, and crush him into pieces). Speed: Supersonic+, likely higher in DT Durability: Building level+, likely City Block Level Destructive Capacity: Large building level with strikes, Likely City Block Level+ with enlarged Devil Bringer Range: Extended melee range, several dozen meters at range, slightly longer with Devil Bringer Stamina: Superhuman FactPile Tier: Mid Metahuman Standard Equipment Red Queen: A variant of the sword the Holy Knights of the Order of the Sword use, Nero's sword sprays ignitable fluids all over the blade and then lights them, giving Nero an advantage over demons that most human weapons do not have. He revs it like you would rev a motorcycle to achieve this effect, dubbed "Exceed". Yamato: Formerly Vergil's blade, this is a legendary sword that has been said to, and proved several times, be able to cut through anything. Being that it is the sword that cleaved two worlds apart, and that the only weapon to survive under its wrath has been Dante's Rebellion. While Dante and Vergil primarily use the Yamato as a blade, Nero uses it much like his Devil Bringer; summoning a demonic spirit with further-enhanced version of the Yamato. Blue Rose: A custom double-barreled revolver with a heavy caliber of bullet. Nero can charge the bullets with power from the Devil Bringer. Unlike Dante's guns, the Red Queen needs reloading Notable Attacks/Techniques Blade Beams: Nero can project blade beams from Yamato that ignore conventional durability Buster: Nero's arm projects an enlarged version of itself that can grab and toss around enormous enemies. It was the Buster that ended up destroying the Savior after Nero effortlessly slapped around its big demonic ass. Devil Trigger: Nero's Devil Trigger is slightly different than Vergil's or Dante's, and by slightly, I mean majorly. Rather than taking on a more demonic look, Nero merely projects his demonic self much like he usually projects the Devil Bringer's hand. This form grants Nero enhanced range, reflexes, and much more power, the projection capable of doing many things at once and enhancing Nero's Buster attacks tenfold. Nero crush.gif FP Victories None FP Defeats Bayonetta (Bayonetta) - Bayonetta Profile Dante (Devil May Cry) Mundus Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) - Ryu Hayabusa Profile Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII) - Vincent Valentine Profile Inconclusive Matches None Respect Thread(s) Category:Character Profiles Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Good Character Category:Supernatural Characters